The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication between computing devices and more particularly to using portable computing devices to access a vehicle.
Computing devices have been in use for several decades. Examples of computing devices include, for example, desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, smartphones, tablet devices, portable multimedia players, devices integrated into automobiles, and/or the like. Computing devices can be used for performing a wide variety of tasks, from the simple to the most complex. In some instances, computing devices can have weight and size characteristics such that the devices are portable or easily moved.
Many computing devices currently incorporate interfaces that support various wireless communication standards. For example, many interfaces currently support communications based on the Bluetooth protocol. The Bluetooth protocol, in general, enables point-to-point wireless communications between multiple devices over short distances (e.g., 30 meters). Bluetooth has gained widespread popularity since its introduction and is currently used in a range of different devices.
In order to allow Bluetooth to be used in a greater variety of applications, a low energy variant of the technology was introduced in the Bluetooth Core Specification, Version 4.0. Bluetooth Low Energy (LE), in general, enables devices to wirelessly communicate while drawing low amounts of power. For example, devices using Bluetooth LE can often operate for more than a year without requiring their batteries to be recharged.